Date An Ed
by limeyjell-o
Summary: After his speed dating service scheme fails to get him a date, Eddy finally gives up the will to even leave his room. Only one person can remedy that. The only question is; how? Edd/Eddy two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**First story on my new account! Hope you enjoy this little angsty/fluffy two-shot.**  
**I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy. (c) Danny Antonucci & CN**

* * *

Part One

The carpet was usually spotless, not a single item out of place in the young academician's habitually well-kept room. Tonight, however, literature littered every visible surface, books discarded in a sea of clutter. Everything was awry and stripped from its rightfully labelled place, haphazardly strewn around as though it had been ransacked in a desperate attempt to find something. The room had swiftly become a hoarders' paradise, a characteristic opposite of its organised and hygiene-obsessed inhabitant.

The room was filled with a dim light, the kind Eddward used when he studied mercilessly for a test, the walls cast in dull yellow-grey shadows. When one's mood was positive, or more appropriately, determined, this atmosphere proved beneficial. With such unfamiliar chaos however, it was almost eerie, similar to a lair of sorts. Sure, Double D sometimes questioned his sanity but he wasn't the type to shut himself away in the darkness, despite often enjoying his own company.

'Oh dear,' his voice mumbled from behind a pile of books as another was tossed into the mountain of bedlam, proving useless to his current predicament. 'This situation is alien to me,' he sighed, dragging another semi-carefully chosen science textbook onto his lap. For hours he'd been sifting through paragraph after paragraph of every psychology book he owned. Every report which remotely related to what he was trying to figure out didn't provide any useful information in the slightest and he even begrudgingly admitted to himself that it just confused him more. He wished he were studying for school instead of his complicated social life, if you could even call it a social life. He doubted it. Only "cool" kids like Kevin had social lives, or so the jock had told him and his friends on many occasion. Of course he knew the technical definition of socialisation but he hardly spent any time with anyone, save Ed and Eddy. It had been that way for a long time and he couldn't exactly say he wished his life to be like Kevin's. Besides, the boy was just about as intellectual as a shovel. Well, compared to Edd anyway.

He struggled to close yet another heavy book and cursing his physical weaknesses, dropped it beside him, panting furiously. 'Well, that's it, then. It appears science can't aid you this time, Eddward.' He rested his head against his bedroom wall roughly in frustration, glaring at the ceiling. Nothing had ever made him struggle to this degree before. He was angry at himself because he didn't struggle with knowledge, not even on an emotional level. That was of course the main reason for his vexation. He felt uncomfortable knowing he couldn't decipher something which rested so close to the heart. He liked to believe he was the compassionate one because Edd loved poetry and angst-filled novels along side everything he read about the facts of life. Yes, he was a sensitive individual, unlike Eddy.

He sighed again. Eddy. He knew he was foolish to pander to the boy's every command and even more foolish to continue the self-appointed task of being there when Eddy didn't even ask but he also couldn't rest until his friend was content. The trouble he'd gone to in order to figure out why Eddy was being even more distant with his feelings than usual was the reason he was sitting on his bed, question upon question drilling his already fatigued brain. It was hell for him and he supposed Eddy didn't even realise. A part of Edd knew that the answers to his problem didn't lie in an old psychology book filled with words he understood perfectly yet didn't relate to Eddy in any way. He knew his friend well enough to come up with a solution himself. Truth be told, he was scared. He'd never seen Eddy so hollow before, his eyes devoid of any kind of warmth and as much as he liked to tell himself there's no way Eddy would ever fall prey to depression, it was beginning to look like a possibility.

Edd crawled into a more comfortable position, ignoring his usual bedtime routine and closed his eyes. He was blind to the mess he'd made of his bedroom as he drifted into a light slumber, reminiscing on the events of the past few days and how he'd come to sacrifice so much for someone who gave him so little in return.

...

'A _speed dating _service!?'

Eddy grinned despite the incredulous reaction to his latest clever scheme. 'Please, Eddy, _please_ tell me this isn't a scam!'

Eddy gripped Edd's shoulder with a patronising shake and pointed towards their companion who appeared to be gracelessly wrestling with an old piece of wood.

'… A _sign_!?' This time he simply sounded amused, raising his eyebrow at the shorter boy and folding his arms across his chest. 'You don't honestly believe that _anyone _would actually-'

'Pay?' Eddy interrupted, deliberately missing the point to Double D's entire argument. 'They don't need to, Sockhead. I'm gonna get Nazz to confess her undying love for _yours truly_,' he said with a smirk, prodding a thumb into his chest. Edd didn't like the emphasis of the latter part. It made his throat feel tight. 'And you're gonna help me.'

Double D's face fell as images flashed across his mind of himself nervously tugging at his collar whilst tripping over himself as he attempted to _flirt _and _impress _a line of intimidating-looking girls. If Eddy thought he'd be a participant in such a degrading situation, he could think again. 'Eddy, I can't...' he trailed off, looking away sheepishly. He wasn't embarrassed of his stunted ability to talk to the opposite sex. What bothered him was his lack of interest in doing so. He was content treating them as fellow inhabitants of their cul-de-sac or acquainted attendants of Peach Creek High with the very limit being nothing more than friends.

Sensing Edd's discomfort with the topic, Eddy's smirk grew. 'Relax will ya? All I need you to do is figure out how many dames are around.'

'Five,' the more intellectual of the duo stated without hesitation, replacing the amusement he felt with derision and ignoring his own silly thoughts. 'There are _five_ girls. There have always been_ five_ girls, Eddy. Sarah, Nazz and the Kank-'

'Details, details,' Eddy snapped irritably, aware that his question had been rather idiotic. 'Go help Ed, Sockhead,' he ordered with a frown and began trudging towards his house. Edd stared after him, a frustrated look on his face as he questioned what was making him oppose the whole thing so strongly. He'd never been bothered beforehand and even revelled in the chance to help Eddy with his advanced skills in science and general knowledge but this... this was different. Annoying, even. He glanced at their friend who, for once, seemed a little worn out as he stared down the sign he'd been trying, and failed, to construct. Edd sighed heavily. 'Well, it's no use just standing here,' he mumbled to himself as he approached Ed with little enthusiasm.

The afternoon passed swiftly but as the day went on, Edd's spirits fell further in unwarranted apprehension for the upcoming situation he was sure would be destined to fail. As usual. He felt stupid for caring so much about something he'd seen happen over and over throughout his childhood. Now, however, he wanted Eddy to just _stop_. Nothing could make Nazz, if that was who he really wanted to date, like him any more than she already did. Edd knew she found him amusing at the very most, anyone with half a brain could see that... except Eddy himself.

'Check it out, boys!' Eddy sauntered towards his companions, a smug look on his face. The two of them stared blankly at their friend, Ed cocking his head to the side. There wasn't anything different about him save his even smugger expression. Double D frowned uncomfortably.

'Uh, I...' but then it hit him. He threw a hand over his face dramatically and took a step backwards. 'Oh my! Eddy, what on earth _is _that!?'

Eddy's shoulders sank in disappointment. Maybe it only worked on girls. 'My brother's aftershave,' he shrugged, eyeing Double D cautiously. 'Ed, what dya think?'

'I think you smell like Victor, Eddy!' Ed leaned closer to his shorter friend and inhaled the fragrance before Eddy pushed him away angrily.

'Yes, well.' Edd said scathingly, a hand still poised in front of his nose. 'I would have hoped that you'd learned your lesson about your infernal sibling and his philandering tactics. Eddy, please, it's far from pleasant.'

Eddy growled angrily, shoving Ed a second time. 'Okay fine but everything better be ready when I get back, got it?' He returned to his room again and suddenly Edd felt nervous again, his palms growing moist. He'd missed his chance to put a stop to the whole thing. If Eddy thought the scent was affective, maybe Nazz would be driven away from him.

'Uh... Ed?' He looked up at his simple-minded friend. 'Do you really think Nazz, or any of the girls for that matter, would actually partake in this?'

Ed bit his lip in thought, glaring at the sign they'd managed to secure onto the booth at the front of Eddy's yard. It was nostalgic for all of them but in all honesty it felt kind of nice. It'd been a long time since they'd created anything like this together, even if, Edd was pretty certain, they wouldn't gain a single thing out of this scam. If you could even call it that. Eddy, for once, didn't seem at all concerned about money.

Ed opened his mouth to reply but he was interrupted by a giggle. They turned to face the booth in shock and Double D wondered if this was it. It was his time to die. Or at least have a heart attack. He swallowed slowly and watched the blonde stare curiously at their badly handled work. 'Hey, dudes,' she greeted, pointing at the sign. 'This looks cool. What's going on?'

Ed glanced at Edd, silently asking what they should do. Hell, if Double D knew that he wouldn't have hesitated! This wasn't meant to happen! He'd assumed that nobody would turn up. The kids didn't leave their houses to "play" any more so why was Nazz here? Was it possible that she was actually interested in... speed dating? _No, that's absurd._ S_he has more dignity than that_, Edd thought, willing himself to reply before she thought of them as freaks. Well, more than she already did anyway.

'Oh, um... s-speed dating,' Edd wheezed, feeling stupid on behalf of himself and Eddy. A part of him wanted her to laugh at their pathetic stunt and walk away, maybe tell Kevin so he could never let them live it down because that was better than the thought of Eddy and Nazz on a date. Suddenly panic set in as he cursed his jealousy and he grabbed Ed by his jacket and whispered harshly, 'Go get Eddy!' He gently pushed the boy in the direction of Eddy's room and timidly made his way over to Nazz. She really was beautiful and if she wanted to be Eddy's girlfriend, who was Edd to deprive him of something that appealing? Well, Double D wanted to take that into consideration but he felt like being selfish for once. He hated the idea of them being a couple. No, he _despised_ it.

'Speed dating, huh? Who's signed up then, Double D?' She smiled sweetly, clasping her hands together in anticipation for Edd's reply.

'Well, uh, it's just-'

'Are you?' She asked excitedly, interrupting him and putting a hand on his arm. Double D felt weak at the knees. He'd never been able to talk to Nazz without feeling... strange. Why was she touching him? All of a sudden she seemed kind of shy, looking at him through her thick eyelashes, her hair falling perfectly in front of her face. Eddy couldn't... he couldn't be with Nazz like that. Edd knew it would destroy him. She was too attractive and he wasn't anything in comparison. It really bothered him how Eddy could look at her and see something worth going to all this trouble for. What did he see when he looked at _him_? The smart guy. The sidekick who's handy to have around? Someone to trust... a best friend? He doubted it was anything more than that but it hurt to think about it. He couldn't live without Eddy, surely that said something about their relationship. He prayed he felt the same way.

'No,' he replied slowly, watching her face fall. Why would she be disappointed? It didn't make sense.

Suddenly Eddy was beside them, eyeing the placement of Nazz's hand and Edd's frazzled expression. She quickly broke contact with him, smiling awkwardly at the short boy. 'Hey, Eddy.'

'Nazz! Wanna speed date?' He asked surprisingly confidently, snapping out of his momentary confusion. Double D sunk back in exasperation. 'We guarantee a compatible partner of your choice. Well, when I say choice, I mean me. Only the best for a lady like yerself,' he added smoothly and Edd swore he saw a hint of a wink from the egotist.

'I thought speed dating involved lots of people,' Nazz mumbled with a frown. 'Can I,' she paused to make quotation marks in the air. '_Date _Double D?'

Edd's breath hitched in his throat. He felt suffocated as Eddy raised an eyebrow at the inquiry. '...Sockhead?' Nazz nodded eagerly. 'But I...' he trailed off, blinking a few times before exhaling softly and avoiding Edd's eye contact. 'Sure. Whatever.'

'_What? _Eddy, no...' Double D whispered in sheer panic, looking awkwardly between the four of them. Eddy began to walk away. Edd reached out to stop him but he shrugged him off before stuffing his hands into his pockets. The air grew thick. The other two became non-existent as he watched Eddy shut his door behind him. What had he done? He'd single-handedly ruined his best friend. He should have explained to Nazz as quickly as possible instead of trembling like an anxious child. Eddy had a pretty big ego, sure, but that didn't wean he wasn't self conscious. In fact, he was probably one of the most self-hating people Edd knew and now his confidence had been crushed even further. Double D felt ashamed of himself. Is this what it took to keep things the way they were?

Nazz didn't seem at all concerned for the boy she'd just rejected. Instead she beamed at Edd, pointing again to their shoddy sign. 'So what do we do now?'

'That's what I'd like to know,' he sighed, frowning worriedly at the floor.

'Hey,' Nazz added, looking around with a confused expression. 'Do you smell Rolf's goat?'

...

By the time Edd stirred from his long rest, sunlight was pouring through the window making him close his eyes in pain as soon as he'd opened them. He felt terrible. His limbs were weak and heavy and he was excruciatingly thirsty. It took him a moment to remember the state of his surroundings. Blinking down at the mess, he frowned in confusion and then suddenly, it hit him like a ton of jawbreakers.

'Good lord!' Edd grabbed frantically at the clothes he'd forgotten to change out of, feeling his heart race as he processed the sight before him. He felt ill. What on earth had he been doing the day before? He'd woken up fifteen minutes later than usual and to make matters worse, nothing was in its place. The books strewn about the floor were already creating dust particles in the air which he could see dancing around in the beam of light from the window. He lunged towards it, tearing the window open and inhaled the fresh morning air. This wasn't right. Nearly everything that affected Eddy usually got to him somewhat but _never _to this degree. The panic Eddy created had somehow made him abandon everything that made him who he was.

Edd slowly turned away from the window, wincing as the display hit him a second time. It really was a horrific sight and as his OCD kicked in, he found himself tiding faster than he'd every tidied anything in his life. Eddy wasn't worth _this_, surely? Well, yes, he was. Eddy was worth the majority of Edd's entire being and there was little the boy wouldn't do to keep the arrogant egotist happy. The only thing stopping him from admitting it to himself was his stubborn nature which he firmly denied at all costs. Eddy was the stubborn one, not him. Or so he told himself.

Managing to complete his chores at a respectable time, instructed by a scattering of mocking sticky notes, Edd was finally in a position to relax. It was Saturday, after all. He sauntered over to the window and peered across the cul-de-sac awkwardly at Eddy's bedroom. The blinds were shut, blocking out any possible ray of sunlight. Although it wasn't an uncommon sight, guilt still clawed at Edd's stomach. What was he doing? He of all people should have known that the only way to resolve someone's problem is to _speak _to them about it. Instead he'd avoided him at all costs and he didn't have a clue why. It wasn't like Eddy had anyone else to go to. Ed meant well but he would have been out of his depth. His parents? No, he didn't share much with them. Eddy only had Double D... and Double D only had Eddy. It had always been that way and sure, Ed was a shoulder to cry on but at the end of the day they needed each other more than anything.

Edd balled his hands into fists angrily. He'd been a fool. His friend could be on the verge of a breakdown for all he knew and he'd done nothing but read about useless psychology theories, something he did on a regular basis anyway. What was he even scared of? He knew _why_ Eddy felt so dejected so all he had to do was try and lift his spirits. But no, he was still scared. Scared that Eddy would reject his help and he couldn't bare that. All his anxieties and the panic the night before came from the same fear; that Eddy didn't need him any more... and why would he? He'd been so keen to get a girlfriend and although Edd could admit that that fact made him a little jealous, it saddened him more. It proved that Eddy no longer wanted a "pal" to share everything with and instead wished for a relationship and dates and intimacy and it made Edd's head swim with envy for whoever Eddy dreamed to do those things with. They weren't children any more, he understood that but why couldn't things stay the way they were? Well he'd already single-handedly ruined any chance of that by abandoning his closest friend. It was time to put things right... if it wasn't too late.

* * *

**LJ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

It took a lot of mental preparation and pacing back and fourth until he'd stopped purely for the fear of wearing away his carpet but Edd finally gathered enough courage to face what he'd been putting off. Inhaling deeply, he made his way across the cul-de-sac, telling himself that he was no longer a child. Besides, it was only _Eddy_. He'd have to deal with many upsets throughout his life, no doubt with people he'd be considerably less comfortable with. That's not to say he was comfortable around Eddy. In fact, he was always on edge, especially when they were close... physically, and he had no idea why.

Double D's confidence dissipated as he reached the beginning of Eddy's front yard, the grass below his feet flattening beneath his weight as he stood staring at his friend's bedroom window. He bit his lip anxiously, every worry that'd spurred on his frenzied behaviour the night before smacking him in the chest and making his knees weak. He felt as though he were at a cross road. Should he knock on the door and try to talk Eddy's parents into letting him see Eddy, or tap politely on Eddy's bedroom window, the way he and Ed usually did? He should have brought something to cheer Eddy up, like cookies or soup... maybe he wouldn't be hungry. Perhaps things would go better if Ed were there too... no, Edd didn't want him mixed up in this. Chances were Eddy would get fed up quickly if the atmosphere was too... _Ed_. Double D pulled the side of his hat absent-mindedly. 'It's now or never, I suppose,' he mumbled, pushing himself to continue forward until he was standing outside Eddy's room.

Edd didn't quite know what to expect, if truth be told. He assumed Eddy would be in bed, considering it was a Saturday. Afternoon or not, Eddy was a teenage boy and although his sleeping pattern differed from Edd's, it was somewhat stereotypical. Edd guessed that there'd be half-empty plates and discarded trash scattered about his semi-cluttered room. He also pictured the presence of a certain type of reading material but that was besides the point and hardly unexpected.

A sharp creaking sound filled the quiet atmosphere of the cul-de-sac as wood slid against wood, a familiar sound which rattled Edd's mind. He snapped out of his nervous thoughts in sheer terror upon hearing the sound of the door opening, taking a step back and almost toppling over some of the supplies that had been hanging around after their dating service escapade. Eddy frowned from across the yard, leaning on the door frame to his room, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

'E-Eddy? But I thought... how...' Edd struggled to find the right combination of words through his confusion and settled on a simple yet somewhat inadequate, "What?"

There was a long pause before either of them spoke, Double D standing awkwardly on Eddy's lawn as his friend stared at him as though he were some kind of circus act. It was quite unsettling. He cleared his throat and drew in a long breath. 'How are you?' Suddenly he felt rather guilty as Eddy raised an eyebrow, remaining silent. He didn't appear at all depressed. In fact, he looked... good. His hair was slightly damp from a recent shower and he had a sort of content glow about him, the exact opposite to his appearance the previous time Edd had seen him. He honestly believed that something awful had happened to his spirit concerning a certain blonde individual... and himself. He'd assumed that Eddy was jealous or at least disgruntled by the hard beating his ego had endured. Maybe he hadn't given the boy enough credit. Besides, it wasn't like Eddy wasn't used to feeling rejected. Having said that, it still bugged Edd that he wasn't enough. _He _didn't reject Eddy, in fact, he and Ed were the only people who were proud enough to admit that they were friends with him, despite Eddy's reputation.

Double D swallowed, reluctant to move. Why wasn't Eddy saying anything? Not only was it unlike him but surely he had _something _to say about the whole thing. Suddenly the shorter boy folded his arms across his broad chest.

'Where the fuck have ya been?'

That was it? Edd snorted in derision, his mood switching unnaturally quickly from wary to irritated. 'I could ask you the same question! Do you realise how _worried _I've been?' Feeling slightly exposed by the question, he felt the need to add, 'Ed and I, I mean... we... what on Earth is the matter with you? I expected various different scenarios but... but _this_!? You could have at least had the decency to-'

'Stop yellin', Sockhead, _jeez_,' Eddy retorted, interrupting him and disappeared into his room. Edd glared after him, before deciding that it would indeed be best to have the conversation somewhere more private than outside for the whole neighbourhood to hear. He followed Eddy, stepping into the place he'd started to miss during Eddy's brief absence from his life. Sure, it had only been a few days but it felt like a life time to Edd. They rarely spent more than a day apart and even that was bad enough. He was beginning to think Eddy didn't feel the same way.

He closed the door behind him before facing his smug friend. 'Do you mind telling me what's going on here? I believe I at least deserve and explanation, Eddy.'

Eddy scoffed, mimicking Edd's reaction to his seemingly unscathed exterior. 'What d'ya mean? I wouldn't need to explain shit if you'd _been _here.' He flailed his arms lazily before collapsing onto his old circular bed. Despite his body language, his tone was unusually calm, making Edd uncomfortable. Despite this he opened his mouth to reply but closed it again as he realised how correct Eddy was. He'd been too scared of rejection himself to check up on him sooner. It was stupid and downright illogical. He mentally slapped himself. He still had many questions but he could have avoided their swift build up by simply _asking _Eddy everything... or being there to listen at least. He'd failed to do either and that made him feel ridiculously sheepish.

'Well, I'm here _now_,' Edd reasoned stubbornly, frowning down at Eddy's shaggy carpet. He felt too ashamed of himself to even consider eye contact with his best friend. That alone made his chest feel tight as his breaths became shallow. They weren't supposed to be awkward around each other, even if it was one-sided.

Eddy chuckled softly, staring up at his old and partially faded mirror ball, watching the afternoon light, reflected in its many faces. 'Guessin' you've been busy. Ya know, with _homework_ or whatever.' He rolled his eyes back towards Edd who looked away in embarrassment, processing the comment. It filled him with fresh anger. He felt his fists tighten as he shifted his weight and willed himself not to start ranting the way he usually did. Eddy would just zone out or yell back and he didn't want to be situated with either familiar scenario.

'_Actually_,' he sneered, keeping his tone as calm as possible with a racing mind and heart. God, he'd been so stupid but the last thing he was about to do was lie. 'I exhausted most of my energy trying to figure out a solution to your inexplicable predicament.' He jabbed a finger in Eddy's direction, attempting to look accusing but failing as his hand shook slightly. 'Apparently I wasted my time.' Eddy blinked up at him, his features void of any amusement now. He frowned slightly and looked away.

'It was that obvious, huh?'

'Obvious?' Edd spluttered, flailing his arms in disbelief. 'Eddy, you weren't... there. You weren't _yourself_. As a matter of fact, you still aren't.' He shook his head, setting his jaw and sighing loudly before making his way over to Eddy's bed and perched on it cautiously. Eddy's gaze had fallen so much that Edd could no longer see his eyes, hidden behind a thick wall of eyelashes. 'Please, Eddy, just confirm the reason behind your recent behaviour. Perhaps I can help, or just-'

'No,' Edd was cut off by a soft whisper. He'd never heard anything like it from the boy in front of him. Maybe... maybe he really wasn't willing to share anything with him after all. Perhaps he'd had his chance and he'd blown it. That thought was sickening and made Edd swallow his nerves. He opened his mouth to reply and plead a little before finally accepting the new boundaries of their relationship when Eddy looked up to meet his eye once again. The blue of his irises seemed brighter than before, as though their depth was returning with each passing second. Double D blinked back at him, afraid to move or break the connection he'd been craving. 'I need to ask you something, Double D.'

'G-go ahead,' he stammered in response, hating the sharpness of his voice compared to Eddy's.

Eddy sighed, pushing himself into a more comfortable position. 'Do you like Nazz?'

Silence.

Edd panicked, his eyes wide and unblinking as his brain clouded with the many ways he could reply to the unexpected question. Did he like _Nazz_? _Did _he like Nazz? No. She was pretty, stereotypically speaking. She was cute and funny. She was also innocently vain and that made it appear as though she lacked common-sense. She didn't belong with someone like Double D. Or Eddy, for that matter. She could do better, socially. But wait. Was Eddy asking out of pure jealousy? Nazz _did _seem to show a mild interest in Edd, on a regular basis in fact, but that didn't mean she wanted to _date _him. Right? If so, Edd could say that the feeling was mutual.

Eddy pushed Edd's shoulder irritably when he didn't receive an answer, the question evidently important to him. Double D snapped out of his daze, blushing slightly from the contact as well as embarrassment, his shoulder tingling faintly. 'No... no! Of course I don't _like _Nazz. Romantically, I mean. She's... she's nice, I suppose, but she makes me rather ill at ease. I much prefer,' he cleared his throat, his cheeks heating up a second time. '_Other _company.'

Eddy squinted at him, despite relaxing at his awkward explanation.

'Besides, I know you're interested in her affections. I'm not one to deceive a good friend. You know that.'

Eddy nodded. This was indeed quite true. His confidence on the matter seemed to restore itself. 'Didn't doubt ya, Sockhead,' he proclaimed, smirking slightly. 'And you're wrong,' he added, watching Edd squirm under the notion. 'I ain't,' he lifted his hands to make quotation marks. '"_I_nterested in _her_ affections_"_.'

Edd frowned in confusion. 'You aren't?' He noted the emphasis on the word "her".

Eddy snorted with amusement. 'Nah!' Then he looked away, his insecurities becoming evident. 'I was jealous.'

'… of me?'

'Of Nazz.'

Did... did this mean...? No... 'Eddy,' Double D lifted his hand to gently push Eddy's chin until their faces were once again parallel. His hand remained there, however. Suddenly, all of his anxieties had melted away. He felt sane again, comfortable in Eddy's presence, and best of all, _wanted. _'What exactly did you hope to accomplish with that ridiculous scam?'

Eddy didn't hesitate, his eyes widening in a willing excitement to explain himself, as though it had been eating away at him for a while. 'I was tryin' to prove to myself that feelin' so attached to you,' he paused, reaching up to move Edd's hand away by cupping it lightly and lowering it to their sides. 'Didn't mean I wasn't _normal_. I kinda panicked and decided the easiest thing to do would be to get myself a girl. Nazz is always, ya know... _around_.'

Edd frowned. He hated seeing Eddy so lost and he hated it even more when he was kept in the dark about it. Eddy felt ashamed of their friendship? He could understand that. Eddy was always insecure, making sure he didn't look like a jackass, and as a result, making himself look twice the jackass. It was a vicious cycle. Double D figured he couldn't get mad. It was endearing, in a way.

'Alright,' he accepted the explanation warily, sliding his hand out from beneath Eddy's and internally winced as the boy looked a little disappointed. 'There's just... something I don't understand.'

'What?' Eddy now looked desperate to answer whatever happened to be plaguing his friend, his eyebrows pushed high onto his forehead.

'Why have you been shutting yourself away? It's unhealthy and you don't appear to be as upset as I'd anticipated.' His voice still sounded stern but he had to know. He'd spent most of his life pandering to Eddy and he wasn't about to give in this time without every single answer. He respected his honesty but he felt... no, he _knew _that Eddy was hiding something from him.

Eddy huffed as though it was precisely the subject he was hoping to avoid. Edd nodded encouragingly, softening his expression slightly. 'You sound like my mom,' he mumbled before his frown dissipated. He didn't want to scare him off now. Not after everything they'd been through. 'I was sulking, okay? I wanted you to be worried about me. Kinda selfish, huh?' He folded his arms across his chest, attempting to disguise his embarrassment, hoping Edd would mistake it for impatience. He didn't. 'And I guessed you 'n' Nazz went on a date or somethin'. It pissed me off.'

Edd smiled warmly, silently thanking Eddy for being so honest for once. 'You... pissed yourself off,' Edd tried mimicking his language awkwardly, earning a hearty snicker. 'Of course I was worried. For goodness sake, Eddy, I spend the majority of my time worrying about you!' There was a long pause, their eye contact the only thing that either of them were aware of. It swallowed up their surroundings. 'I'm sorry. I was scared too. I didn't think you needed me any more.'

Eddy frowned, his heart flipping at the ludicrous apology. He hadn't meant to make him feel guilty... much, and of course he needed him. More than he needed oxygen. He exhaled, adrenaline suddenly taking over his senses. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, yet, he knew it was coming. It had taken him a while to realise it, but it would have happened eventually. They were weak without one another and although Ed was their missing piece, and always would be, they were whole enough together to conquer the world.

'For a brainiac, you ain't so smart,' he remarked. Before Edd could retort, his face showing how offended he felt, Eddy leaned forward, closing his eyes and smirking despite the heavy atmosphere and let his lips brush gently against Double D's who instinctively reached out to place a hand on Eddy's chest. Instead of attempting to resist the kiss, as Eddy had momentarily feared, he folded his fingers into the material of his shirt and tugged gently until their lips moulded together effortlessly and a rhythm was discovered between them. Perhaps it was natural. All they knew was that it felt right and _necessary, _like it had been the one thing stopping their hearts from feeling full. Eddy pulled him closer but before he could descend into the amazing feeling of claiming Double D's lips, the more hesitant of the two pulled away. Eddy opened his eyes in confusion, blinking wildly and making Edd chuckle lightly.

'Don't get ahead of yourself, Eddy.' He moved his hands up to straighten out the collar he'd almost wrinkled between his fingers. He gazed at Eddy with half-lidded eyes. 'I still have to explain everything from the many classes you've failed to attend.'

Eddy threw him a dumbfounded look, confused by the boy's seductive stare which failed to compliment his choice in topic in any way, shape or form. 'You gotta be kiddin'-'

'I'm quite serious!' Double D interrupted him sternly and although there was something rather mocking in the depths of his tone, Eddy still couldn't help but frown in dismay. 'You'll love it,' he added, finally grinning and sliding off of the bed before Eddy could argue further. 'I'll go get some supplies then, yes?'

Eddy watched as he darted out of the room. What was he thinking? He was the master of avoiding school work and Double D knew that better than anyone. Something about his new found attitude told Eddy that they'd be doing more than just studying.

* * *

**End. LJ~**


End file.
